Tobin Spirit Guide
A Aang, Avatar - One of the many Avatars with the power to bend all for elements FIRE, WATER, EARTH and, AIR. Angels - Beings who are the servants of God in Heaven. God sends them to Earth to take care of his children. Apshai - 3000 years ago, Apshai ruled over Egypt from an odd temple, referred to as a Power Pyramid. Eventually, the god and its worshipers were driven out of Egypt. They set sail with the temple's crystal capstone, the source of the god's powers. They were never seen again. Achira - This demon spawn of Duaka. Her name is derived from the Mesopotamian word, "Achira-Teema," roughly translated to "Destroyer of Civilizations." 2 Achira's function is to spread her disease and decay on cities in order to fulfill the 11th prophecy. [ Al Capone - This crime master is indeed became the most powerful mobster in Chicago, Illinois and made his empire from raiding his rivals but spent his last years in prison a famous gangster from the 1920's. Azetlor the Destroyer - Edmund Hoover aka the Collector, Around 1923, Hoover seduced Eleanor Twitty, head librarian and curator of the New York City Public Library's Special Collections in an effort to gain access to the Gozerian Codex. In March 1924, Twitty had discovered Hoover's true motivations and refuse to allow him further access to the Special Collections. Hoover then murdered Twitty and hid her body in the secret chambers built by Shandor beneath the Library's basement. He also murdered many others to cover up Twitty dead and collected their bodies like he collected books. The New York Police Department were unable to find the body of Eleanor Twitty despite a number of room-to-room searches of the book stacks, though they were able to charge Hoover with a number of other murders. He was convicted for his crimes and sentenced to death by hanging. Before he was hanged his last words where that he will return/reborn as Azetlor and guard all rare books in its collention. B Baby Spookums - Spookums was a class 5 baby ghost who entered our world during a lunar eclipse and rare alignment of stars that opened a portal to her home. Banshee - Banshee appears to be a young gorgeous girl but she is actually an ancient demon. She is covered in black shrouds and can destroy you in a second. Barrow Wights - Supernatural creatures rather like Trolls. After some creepy occurrences, part of New York City's subway, Subway 13 was closed down and, are very sly masters of deception. Beldam, The - Also known as Other Mother, she is the creature that created much of the Other World, She looks similar to Coraline's real mother but taller and thinner, with long black hair that seems to move by itself, black button eyes, paper-white skin, and extremely long, twitchy fingers with long dark red nails, and teeth as sharp as knives. Bird of Kildarby, The - A demonic bird used to settle differences between Lord Kildarby (see "Lord Kildarby") and his foes. Bog Hound - A giant dog-like entity that haunted an Irish police officer, Deputy Chief O'Malley, A long time ago, the head of the O'Malley clan stole a pot of gold from a Leprechaun. It cast a curse on the O'Malley clan. When there is a full moon on St. Patrick's Day, a Bog Hound carries away the current head of the clan. Boogie Man, The - A powerful monster who feeds on children's fear. He goes through portals in his Domain that lead to kids closets. The more that your afraid the more he likes it. He has pointy ears and a scratchy voice. Boogaloo - Earth was infested by demons. These demons were led by one named Boogaloo. Eventually, the druids struck a deal with them. Boogaloo and the worst of his demons would go off to the Netherworld on the condition that they were remembered, which led to the celebration of Halloween. This became known as the Halloween Deal. Black Bart - A ghostly cowboy that tormented the people of Spittoon, Texas. obsessed with attaining more power and set his sights on Spittoon. He issued an ultimatum for the townspeople to leave by Saturday, when he would return at high noon. 2 The townspeople believed that he wanted their gold mine, but the Ghostbusters learned that he really wanted a Spectral Well that would make him powerful enough to transmogrify into a full fledged demon. Black Slime - A toxic and dangerous substance filled with concentrated negative energy. Blackey - The ghost of a thief that got cursed by an Egyptian artifact, the King Todd's Treasure. 40 years ago, in about the mid-1940's, Blackie was regarded as the best thief by Spade. C Cathulhu - One of the Old Ones and one of the most powerful entities, Cathulhu was a vastly powerful entity dwelling at the bottom of the ocean awaiting for the stars to be in the correct alignment for it to rise again, it requires an outside ritual contained in the Necronomicon to bring this about. Cernunnos - A powerful spirit who draws power from human acolytes, whose modus operandi is transmutation. However, he requires human conduits to channel his power. Count Von Blukenporken - A vampire who became a ghost and started feeding on other ghosts' slime to become human again. Captain Jack Higgins - Once known as the "blackest pirate to sail the seven seas" and the appearance of his ship, the Stag was often an ill omen. 200 years later. Cohila - Cohila is a 6 foot high ear wig demon. A very nasty spook. He hails from Latin America. He can trans form into a handsome human and seduce female humans. D Drool - A Goblin with shape-changing abilities. Dr. John H. Watson - The sidekick of famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. Dry spell creature, The - A very slimy monster. Known for it's fangs, large tongue, and it's dark purple glow. It kills, by sucking the water out of people. Demons - Creatures that tend to do the work of evil. They tend to just make a persons life a living hell. They have the power to take form of anything they choose but the usually appear as a cloud. They also can posses humans. Dormammu - After being established as the ruler of an alternate dimension (later described as the god-tyrant of its denizens), Dormammu became a perennial foe of Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange and has imprisoned minnions called the Mindless Ones. E Evil Clowns - There are only four of these monstrous clowns. They are an elite type of vampires who appear as clowns and feed on the laughter of humans. Energy and Lightning Demon - some of the oldest known entities to have encountered mankind and were depicted on Paleolithic cave paintings. The earliest known cave painting of any kind was discovered in Europe and dates to 32,000 years ago. Based on the paintings, these demons bond with lightning to energize themselves then use their power to steal people's souls. ECTO- Leeches - Ghost like creatures that feed on electrical energy. SEE LILLITH ECTO plasma - Slime which is left in place of human souls after a possession. F Fear itself - A very small and unimpressive newt looking thing. But he can find your fears and make you suffer by them. Fire Demon - This spirit uses fire for everything. He can breath fire to destroy his enemy's and he uses fire to do his daily chores. Freddy Krueger - A vengeful spirit who attacks his victims from within their dreams. He is commonly identified by his burned, disfigured face, red-and-dark-green striped sweater, brown fedora, and trademark metal-clawed brown leather glove on his right hand. G Ghosts - Spirits who come back to the place they died to haunt it for all eternity. Ghost bride - This old women spirit lives in an old wishing well. She appears to men in the form of a beautiful women but soon transforms into her true hideous figure. Ghostmaster - A class 11 entity considered to be very evil and powerful among all entities. He possesses an utter hatred of annoying mortals such as the Ghostbusters and Mimes, and is a being who commands both fear and respect from other spooks and spirits. Ghostmakers - a legion of red demons that exist in an extra-dimensional realm accessible by mirrors and other reflective surfaces. They are led by the Mirror Demon. He decided it was time to take over the human realm and sent his Ghostmakers to possess humans. When a human stares a transformed mirror, the Ghostmaker can enter the human's body and eject their soul, rendering it invisible and inaudible to the living. Gentleman Ghost - Jim Craddock is the son of an English gentleman who abandoned both Jim and his mother, forcing them into poverty. Craddock grew up to become a notorious highwayman and robber who terrorized England in the 1800s after a prophecy from a gypsy said he would be a highwayman. God - The creator of all that is good and evil. He lives in Heaven where he takes care of all the people of Earth and makes sure we are safe. He had a son named Jesus Christ (see Jesus Christ). Gozar - A powerful being capable of taking on any form it chooses. During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, it choose the form of a large and moving Torb. During the third reconciliation of the last Meketrex Supplicants, it choose the form of a giant Sloar. In 1984 it appeared as a women. Gremlin, The - This 2 foot high booger leaves slime behind wherever he goes. He has red shining eyes and loves to mess up electric equipment. Grundel - The Grundel is an ugly reptilian like figure covered in black. Temps children with whatever the children want but if they go they with the Grundel they will never return. Gu Mo - An ancient Chinese bone-stealing demon. H Halliwell - After not moving on and the phantom still commands an army in the after life. The ghost is something of a local legend and his home is regarded as a haunted house. Harasvelg - A primordial flying beast who is summoned by the Scepter of Donar. His main power is the ability to control the weather. Headless Motorcyclist, The - The ghost of a soldier from the Revolutionary War whose head was blown off by a cannonball, and he rides forth at night in search of his head. Hob Anagarak - This creature a recruiter who enslaved other demons and spirits to its will. When it was imprisoned, it was in the process of building an army to lay waste to the world. House Demon - This ECTO- monster usually is found in the form of a house or an old women. In reality the House Demon is a slug like creature with multiple sets of clawed arms. Hades - A Greek Mythological God who is pure evil. He is Zeus's brother and tends to interfere with the good of man. I Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar - Ivo himself, discovered a way to lure a young Sloar from its home hell dimension into our world. More impressively they also managed to imprison that Sloar within a ghost world pocket at the heart of Shandor's island mansion. Fueled by hatred, bile, and anger and assisted by mechanical monstrosities of Shandor's own design, this captive Sloar serves as the powerful guardian of the Lost Island's dimension-aligning Orrery machinery. Ivo Shandor - the leader of the Cult of Gozer, He'd have performed a lot of "unnecessary surgery," Ivo Shandor is said to have started his secret society as early as 1920, decided that after World War I society was too sick to survive. He, and his 1,000 plus purported followers composing the Cult of Gozer. J Jack Skellington - the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town and lives in a fantasy world based solely on the Halloween holiday. His usual appearance is a skeleton dressed in a black pin-striped suit and a bow tie resembling a bat, but there are some points in which he dresses as a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. James Moriarty, Professor - once an academic genius who resigned from his position at a college. He relocated to London and became a criminal mastermind responsible for at least half the crime in the city. Jersey Devil, The - A dragon like Demon who instantly can turn metal into rust with his breath. He makes a creaking sound when he flies and is very dangerous. Jesus Christ - The son of God. Made many miraculous healings before he was crucified on a cross. K Kahlil - All mortals that touch this demon's ruins will be brought to him by his demi-henchmen and will be destroyed. Kahil is a small bug like creature with a way oversized head. Kestrel - 300 years ago, Kestrel terrorized Lewiston, a New England village in Massachusetts. A band of Pilgrims led by Eli Spengler trapped her and her legion of Goblins in a crystal ball. Karro Zans - This demonic gatekeeper believes himself to be very clever, his very pride in his cleverness leads to his downfall. Kildarby Clan - Led by Lord Kildarby. Killed while they slept by their enemies. Killerwatt - This spirit commands an army that feeds on electricity. has the traits of an Electrokinetic Specter because he can possess and manipulate inanimate objects that run on or channel electricity and use them as weapons. Kirilian, Edward (the Evil one) - Edward was a friend of Egon's who went mad long ago, and now has successfully enslaved the ECTO spirit community to do his bidding. L Leprechaun - A 2 foot tall Irish monster. They have an evil toothless grin and can shoot green lightning bolts from their shillelagh which have the power to make a normal person have terribly bad luck. Library Ghost, The - This free floating full torso vaporous apparition was spotted by ten people at the NY public library on 5th Ave. It blew books off shelves from twenty feet away and it didn't like to be disturbed while reading. It also stacked books like the mysterious symmetrical book stackings of 1947. Lothgar - This monster is able to make illusions so that his barren prison looked like Lawrence Tully's kind of paradise. He can also fly and has other magic-like powers. Lillith - Lillith is the queen of the ECTO- Leeches. She has the power to disguise her self as a women. Lord Kildarby - The most powerful warrior of the Kildarby clan. He led the Kildarby Clan into battle. Lotan - Lotan travels under ground but he can also fly, Electric machinery breaks down when he is close by. Luko - Luko has the power to inhabit machinery. He then uses people to try to build the king of machines for him to inhabit. M Maiikrob - A ectoplasmic sailor who has been hunting Luko throughtout time. He is armed only with a spear gun. Malebolgia - Spawn's former master and archenemy who serves as one of the major Lords of Hell. Marduk - Throughout the ages, Marduk has traveled from city to city in hopes of settling down permanently. He is known to have been to Babylon, Athens, Rome, Peking, Paris, and London. When Marduk was in ancient China, he thought he had lost Tiamat indefinitely. Mee Krah - A Class 8 immense powerful entity that awoke every thousand years to consume ghosts and replenish its ectoplasmic energy. As it fed on more ghosts, its temperature rose and it scorched the earth in its wake, creating deserts. Mirror Demon - The mirror demon is a specter who lives in an alternate dimension. This dimension is called "limbo" and it can only be entered or exited through mirrors. Makoveris Lotsabucks - A creature pretending to be a Fairy Godmother. It feeds on a person's need to look good eventually making them so perfect, they are no longer human. According to legend, they manifest from the water which also acts as their source of strength. Mistress, The - A beautiful demonic queen who controls Demi-dog. She has scaly skin and big bulb eyes. Mood Slime - Slime which reacts to human emotion. If it feeds on enough bad vibes it will transform into a ghost. It can also be found in Mood lamps. Morpheus - A dream demon who can take on many human forms. Murry the Mantis - A ballon of the lovable cartoon character that was possesed by spirits of a cemetary. The ballon factory where Murry was made is the site of the burial ground. N Necksa - The lord of the Undines, master of all water elementals, and one of the most powerful of the primal gods. Naughties, The - A couple of evil Smurf-like creatures. They consist of: Vexy- A smart and mischievous Smurf-like "Naughty Hackus- A funny and physical, Smurf-like "Naughty" O Oogie Boogie - A sadistic, abusive and voraciously hungry monster, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. P Pennywise, It/ - An ancient, trans-dimensional evil that awakens every twenty-seven years to prey upon children. Poltergeist - Ghosts that are known to haunt houses and such. They tend to be very pesky and sometimes violent. Proteus - A Very Powerful primal god, just like Gozer. Poso - A Class 7 Organizer with aspirations of ascending the ranks. Parallelograms - In this sense we are not talking about shapes. Spiritual parallelograms are portals into another realm. A ghost realm where there no escape. Examples are the Bermuda Triangle and the New Jersey Parallelogram. Possessor Ghosts- They look like women dressed in 1920's party outfits. They emerged from the huge stones in the center of the room and fly around, shooting beams and clawing at you when they possess a human. Q Quetzalcoatl - A deity worshiped by the Mexican, Aztec, Toltec, and Mayan cultures. It is said to be a supreme deity sent by the supreme god to rule over Earth. Quetzalcoatl is said to have taken many forms 2 but is known to manifest in the form of a giant feathered serpent. R Radioactive Ghost - A green turtle like ghost who feeds on radioactive energy. The energy makes him grow. Rall - A very powerful animal demon that was imprisoned in a statue of himself for 3000 years. S Salesman, The - An ugly looking apparition who appears in the form of a human with a straw hat on but in reality he has big ugly yellow eyes and hands like talons. Samhain - His mission was to slow time to a halt on Halloween to make October 31 internal. This plan was put on hold after he was incased in stone. He is know as "the spirit of Halloweens day" or just Halloween. He has control over supernatural forces. He can summon ghosts to do his bidding. Sandman - A powerful creature able to put people asleep for 500 yrs. Sandman, The Ultimate - A Sandman with especially powerful sleeping dust. So powerful that his victims dreams come true. He also has the power to make his victims dreams turn into nightmares. His goal is to create world peace by putting the entire population to sleep. Satan - A demonic Angel who was banished from Heaven after he stated he was better than God (see God). He is in Hell making plans to destroy God and his followers until the day Jesus Christ (see Jesus Christ) returns and God sends Satan in to the river fire where he will remain for all eternity. (He'll lose) Savana - A spirit who uses his tentacles to infect food. The people who eat the food get a craving for everything in site. Then the digested food turns to Ecto energy and the Ravana feeds on this. Scolari Brothers - Two criminal brothers put to death by the courts. when they returned from the dead they were looking for revenge on the Judge responsible. Sleaze - A gross and smelly Class 5. Shanbahac - An ancient demon from the Amazon which can control certain seeds and plants. Sherlock Holmes - The Greatest Detective, a famous fictional detective from the same-named book series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. S.I.D.N.E.E. - a Class 10 huge fog-like amorphous mass of ectoplasm containing the ecto-center of the Bermuda Triangle. Sleeping Ghosts - Ghosts who are forever looking for a quite place to sleep. When they are awoken they are very cranky. Slimer - An ugly little spud that was classified as a focused, non-terminal, repeating phantasm or a class five full roaming vapor. He's been clocked up to speeds of 25 MPH. He has a huge appetite and will eat everything in site. Spawn - The world's first savior from hell. Smaug - The greatest and most powerful Dragon in the later part of the Third Age, and one of the last of the great Fire-drakes. He is described as red-golden, and is intelligent and cunning. Sir Bruce - AKA Sir Breuse sans Pitie, a knight who was imprisoned in a tapestry with his army by Merlin and was bent revenge ever sence. Sphinx, The - This horrific creature has the body of a lion, the head of a dog, big bird wings and, a snake for a tail. He also has the deadly ability to shoot lightning bolts from his eyes. He is known to ask the question "What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?" Spider Witch - A professional widow who did unimaginable things in a room on the twelfth floor back in the 1920's. Her victims were hung from the ceiling, drained of blood then dragged around. The walls of her room were literally painted with blood. The furniture was hacked, chewed and crushed up in the corner like a giant nest. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, The - This giant marshmallow was the chosen form of Gozar the Destructor. He was 100-125 feet tall. He was destroyed after the Ghostbusters crossed the streams of their proton packs and blew off the top three floors of Dana Barett's apartment building. T Tempus - This ghost has the ability to travel through time. He can turn into smoke and has the ability to turn himself into the Tempus from the past or the Tempus from the future. Tenebraug - A spirit bent on stealing eyes from living souls. He is ten feet tall and has many eyes himself. He is very slimy and his head is out of proportion to the rest of him. He also has A mouth like opening where he keeps the eyes of all his victims. Terror Dogs - Vinz Clortho and Zuul appear in the form of two Terror Dogs. Female Terror Dogs have longer horns than the male Terror Dogs. Thor - The crown prince of Asgard, a hammer-wielding god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing, healing and fertility. The Necromancer - The ruler of the stronghold of Dol Guldur in southern Mirkwood, is later revealed to be Sauron and is driven out by the White Council. The Slob - A monster created when the Sleaze and the Glob merge together. The Chairman - (real name Cornelius Wellesly) was the Chairman of International Steel. In the early 1900s, he served as chairman of the board of trustees who ran the Natural History Museum and a member of Shandor's cult. The Basement Entity - A creature created when Thaddeus Micawb attempted to create a playmate for his Frankenstein-esque dog Patchwork. Tiamat - A giant five headed dragon-like demon and eternal enemy of Marduk, Babylonian god of the city. Trolls - Beings of unknown origin which tend to live under water or under bridges. They are very protective and do not like humans. U Undying One, The - A 6000 year old powerful and indestructible demon with the power to control and animate bones. V Vathek, The - A trio of demons. They consist of: Craniac- Has A obvious feature. He has a saw stuck in his head. Corpuscle- An over weight spirit with no facial features. He sees through eyes in the palms of his hands. Gristle- Skeletal looking spirit with dental tools for arms. Violator, The / Clown - The oldest and most powerful of five hell-born demons known as the Phlebiac Brothers, and his main purpose is to guide Hellspawns towards fulfilling Satan's desire Vigo The Carpathian- A powerful magician and a genius in many ways. He was also a lunatic. He killed hundreds of people. He lived to the age of 105. He didn't die of old age. He was poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled and drawn and quartered. His last words were "Death is but a door, time is but a window, I'll be back!" Vostak - A kind Vampire residing in a haunted castle in Boldavia, in Central Europe. Valkyries - During a showing of "Ride of the Valkyries," several Valkyries were mistakenly summoned. This marked the first known manifestation of Valkyries in modern times. According to tradition, they can be awakened by praise and they won't be satisfied until they carried a hero off to Valhalla, the "hall of the slain." Vampires - Creatures of the night which feed on blood of humans. If they are caught in daylight they will die. If you are bit and killed you will come back to life three days later as a Vampire. W What - A deadly demon who can posses and take on any form it chooses. It can control other spirits. What is also very smart. It also has a pretty little parrot which in reality is a hairless bird who breathes fire and has small wings and sharp claws. Winged Puma - A legendary monster that terrorized Ray's hometown of Morrisville, but was then mysteriously banished to the depths of the Earth. It was not seen for hundreds of years. Since then, the Winged Puma Parade was held every 10 years in Morrisville. X Xenderd, Master - The leader of the Nighloks. He is the primary adversary of the Samurai Rangers. He comes from the Netherworld and lives on a ship floating on the Sanzu River Y Z Zuul - Zuul was the Terror Dog that possessed Dana Barett.